Dos tipos de cuidado
by ElisaAckles
Summary: Dos tipos se han cansado de esperar... Dos tipos han decidido que es el momento de hacer algo por sus hijos... han decidido convertirse para ellos en dos tipos de cuidado.


**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, los cuales utilizo sin ningún ánimo de lucro y sólo con la simple intención de compartir con ustedes mis ideas locas acerca de Ranma.**

**Dos tipos de cuidado**

**I**

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

**El plan de los cazadores **

O-O-O

Genma movió su cabeza circularmente y sus huesos crujieron ante el atisbo de movimiento, después de largos minutos de permanecer estoicamente sentado frente a su amigo de toda la vida, separados apenas por un tablero de shogui.

—Tendo, ¿quiere darse prisa? —Pregonó con cierto enfado, debido a la aburrida pausa a la que su contrincante lo estaba sometiendo—. Le recuerdo que es su turno

El padre de las chicas miraba las fichas, pero su mente parecía en otro lugar, y cuando comenzó a hablar, las sospechas del hombre de gi blanco se confirmaron.

—Ranma y Akane ya están por terminar la preparatoria y aún no he visto que su relación vaya a culminar en el matrimonio que nosotros deseamos —Habló seriamente—. Van a cumplir dieciocho años y será muy difícil mantenerlos cerca el uno del otro; si alguno pensara en irse, no habría manera de detenerlo.

—No creo que mi hijo esté pensando en marcharse —Debatió el padre del artemarcialista—. Aún si se enfadara con Akane, tiene a su madre aquí y el querer estar cerca de ella no le permitiría alejarse.

—Puede que tenga la razón, Saotome, pero no basta que estén cerca. Debería haber algo que los hiciera unirse, que su relación se fortaleciera y que por fin reconocieran su amor, ¿se imagina? —Los ojos del hombre de cabello negro comenzaron a brillar con intensidad, devolviéndoles la vida que hasta unos minutos atrás parecía extinta en ellos.

—Me agrada la idea, Tendo, sin embargo, Nodoka me ha dejado claro que no permitirá que estropeemos los pequeños avances que van dando los muchachos —Se lamentó el hombre con la maldición de convertirse en panda—. Dice que ellos encontrarán el camino solos y me ha prohibido rotundamente los casamientos sorpresa, últimas voluntades y hechizos mágicos.

—Amigo, su esposa nos ha atado de manos completamente—. Anunció Soun, llevándose la mano a la barbilla.

—Quizás podríamos intentar con ideas menos drásticas para que nuestros hijos no se sientan tan intimidados y no salgan huyendo. Después de que volvieran de China, me di cuenta de que están hechos el uno para el otro pero, o no lo han notado, o no lo quieren aceptar —suspiró Genma—. Creo que sólo hace falta un pequeño empujoncito.

—¿Tiene algún plan para lograr eso?—. Cuestionó Soun.

El hombre regordete se alzó de hombros con una sonrisa.

—Lo siento —Respondió, soltando una carcajada nerviosa—. Mi esposa nos la ha puesto complicada.

Ambos se cruzaron de brazos e imitaron la pose inicial de Soun, fijando su vista en el tablero. Todo se volvió quietud, salvo el chapoteo de los peces en el estanque, ajenos a la encrucijada en la que se encontraban los dos hombres sentados en el corredor.

—¿Otro reto para dos? —Sugirió el de traje de entrenamiento color gris oscuro.

—No funcionó la última vez.

—¿Recuerda? Su esposa nos comentó que muchos de los momentos claves para que se acercaran fueron arruinados por nosotros, los otros chicos…

— …O la nula habilidad que tienen esos dos para comunicarse sin que salgan ranas, sapos y golpes, por palabras—. Agregó el padre de Ranma.

—¡Oh, Saotome! ¡Esa es una buena idea! Hacer que puedan comunicarse mejor—. Gritó con suma emoción.

Genma se rascó la mejilla, mirando incrédulo a su compañero y sin saberse conocedor de su propia "genialidad" Soun lo notó y continuó:

—¿Qué tal con cartas?

—Anticuado —Increpó el otro de inmediato, negando con la cabeza y las manos— Además, mi hijo pagaría por no escribir una sílaba en todo el día… Humm… —Bajó la cabeza y medito unos segundos—. ¿Qué tal con teléfonos celulares? Podrían comunicarse con mayor facilidad con la ventaja de que no se estarían viendo de frente. Dicen que es más fácil decir lo que sienten si no se están viendo en persona.. Debería funcionar.

—Saotome —Se alteró el patriarca de cabellera negra—. La economía de esta casa no está para esa clase de lujos.

—Tiene que verlo como una gran inversión a largo plazo—. Sugirió el hombre calvo.

—Está bien —Soun Tendo se puso de pie y carraspeó un poco para aclarar su voz—. Será nuestro primer movimiento para que esos dos estén juntos.

Genma lo imitó y también se levantó, poniendo ambos los brazos en jarra, como los superhéroes en los que se iban a convertir.

—Bien, vayamos por esos teléfonos y comencemos con el plan —Los dos asintieron—… Hemm…. ¿Tendo?

—¿Qué quiere?

—¿Tendrá algo de dinero que me preste?—. Soltó con una sonrisa pícara.

—¡Saotome!

—Era una broma, no se enoje —Vaciló entre el miedo y el arrepentimiento—. ¡Vamos por esos celulares!

o-o-o

**Notas de autor**

Hola, primero que nada, gracias por haber leído hasta aquí. Sé que he estado bastante desaparecida, pero tuve unas semanas bastante complicadas.

Sobre este proyecto, bueno, noté que tengo demasiado estancados mis fics en la relación entre Ranma y Akane (no es que me desagrade de ninguna manera XD "y espero" que a ustedes tampoco") pero quería empezar a probar con otros personajes, así que aunque estos dos seguirán tan emparejados por mí como siempre, he decidido darles algo más de protagonismo a los patriarcas.

La historia estará dividida en oneshots y alguna que otra mini historia de 2-3 capítulos. Dependiendo de cómo se desarrolle n_n

Por lo pronto, espero terminar de editar el primer capítulo en estos días, que no falta mucho.


End file.
